Recently, various devices embedding software such as electronic appliances and precision instruments are widely used. Also, a mechanism of a system including the software has become more complicated and become a large scale. Thus, the number of steps to verify the software by using a simulation is increased, and a process time is concerned.
As related technologies concerning a multitasking process utilized in a verification of the software, one technology is proposed in which regardless of an priority order between tasks which are not processed in a real-time, processes for the tasks wait for an end of an executing task. Another technology is proposed in which multiple interruptions occurred in an interruption inhibiting period are processed in an order of an interruption occurrence after interruptions are allowed.
However, in a case of verifying the software on a RTOS (Real-Time Operating System) performing multitasking, even if no task interruption occurs, the above-described technologies require a mechanism to periodically perform processes of occurring an interruption at a time interval to permit an execution of a task group and of checking if a task interruption is made. Accordingly, the above-described technologies do not solve a problem related to a workload of a simulation process.